This invention relates generally to golf training aids, and more particularly to training aids dealing with that part of the golf game referred to as putting. Training aids are commonly used in the game of golf to assist the golfer to improve a particular aspect of the golfer's game. These can be used for self improvement or with the assistance of a professional golf instructor. The present invention is intended to improve the putting portion of the golf game and can also be used to assist in the selection of the putter best suitable for a given golfer's style of putting stroke.
Prior putting aids have failed to assist the golfer in proper club selection. Additionally, past training aids have used a subjective approach to correction of the stroke without using or establishing objective criteria. This invention can objectively calibrate the loft of the putter face and the lie angle of the putter. The loft of the putter face is defined as the angle between the club face and the vertical plane. A neutral loft would generally have neither a positive nor a negative loft. The lie angle is defined as the angle between the club shaft center line and the horizontal plane. This invention is intended to provide the golfer with objective measurement criteria, which, when incorporated into the golfer's game through adjustment of the loft, horizontal and vertical positioning of the putter, the golfer should achieve more consistent putting performance. The invention, when used in accordance with its instructions, is intended to provide an aid for the development of a reproducible putting stroke from an objective repeatable set up position that is consistently on line with the intended target. The training aid will afford the user the opportunity to achieve sustainable positive putting results.